Mystifying
by WingedWolf101
Summary: After an attack on Tooth Palace that lead Toothiana to a near death, Pitch believed he had finally won. But something is blocking his power, leaving him to wonder. But 14 years after the attack, Jack Frost has been left scarred. For Toothiana in suspence has caused Jack severe depression, leaving him to weak to fight. But yet he knows, Man in Moon has plans to heal all wounds.
1. Mysterious Eyes

_A/N: Hey people, I'm back. I must as say, I'm very pleased with the comments I got from my first one-shot 'Holy Hail'. So after how well that went, I decided to do another story, now this one might be a little longer, just depends how it plays out. So far I'm not intending for this to be a plot heavy story, but we'll see where it goes. _

_Hope ya enjoy it, for this one will be very surprising indeed ;) _

_Also its Tooth/Jack Frost pairing. _

* * *

A dark shadow loomed in the underground shadow caverns as the dark sand horses roared with their fiery eyes raging. They stamped their hooves and bit at each other in anticipation as their master paced back and forth in front of them. Pitch had his arms folded in deep thought as dire frustration was becoming clear on his facial features. The boogeyman sighed in anger as he slammed his fist against the wall, causing his dark horses to cower in the shadows as they watched their master walk from side to side.

"I do not understand!" Pitch yelled up to a large skylight in the ceiling that revealed the full moon hovering in the star lit sky.

Pitch balled up his fist till his grayish colored skin turned white around his knuckles. His eyes narrowed, "Why do you continue to play these foolish games with me Man in Moon!?" Pitch jabbed his index finger accusingly at the moon, "I have just laid waist to the tooth palace, sent all the guardians in retreat, and completely killed their hope… But yet something is still blocking my power that keeps me from being released fully!".

Pitch turned his back to the opening above him as it seemed the moon was glaring back at him. Pitch snorted as black flames leaked from his mouth, "Old friend… you cannot seriously think that you can stop me this time… for I have just ended the life of the Guardian of Memories, for without her precious teeth; how can she return the innocents to the children when they need their memories most?" He smirked devishly as if he had just won the argument against the moon.

The moon did not make a sound, but Pitch could still sense the feeling of powerful eyes angrily boring into his soul. Pitch shook the feeling off and retorted back to the moon, "Give it up Man in Moon, for this time… I have an assure victory. For without the tooth fairy, they're all helpless!" Pitch cackled insanely as he raised his arms up to the sky tauntingly. "There is nothing left!"

Just as Pitch was about to command his shadow minions to close the skylight to end his conversation, a strange humming sound suddenly caught the nightmare king's attention.

Pitch quickly turned around, his eyes grew wide as the humming sound became dangerously low, as it sounded almost threatening in a way. "W-whatever your planning old friend…" Pitch choked out with fear racking his voice, "I-it wont work."

Suddenly the threatening humming sound stopped, Pitch stood in question as the sound evaporated as the room once again became dead quiet.

Just as Pitch was about to dismiss the odd sound, a loud _'BAM'_ sound came thundering into the room. Pitch nearly jumped out of his skin as the floor beneath his feet began to shake. Pitch leaped from his spot on the floor and clung to wall as he looked down at his floor with fear.

The full moon's rays suddenly came pouring into the dark realm, causing the hole room to glow with a bright white light. The shadow horses screeched in fear as the radiant essence burned them as they retreated further back into the darkness.

Pitch covered his eyes from the bright light, he gritted his teeth from pain as he tried to do so. But as he shielded his eyes from becoming blind, his ears twitched as a whooshing sound came blowing past him. The sound was unclear at first, but then it became recognizable to the dark lord.

Finally the light faded, causing Pitch as his nightmare horses to slowly open their eyes and peak out from the safety of their hiding places. And there in the center of the room where the light used to be, stood a tall blue stone sitting on a black mantle.

Pitch scratched his head as he slowly approached the crystal, taking one baby step at a time as caution clearly screamed from the magical stone. The reflection of the rock appeared in his gold eyes as he felt the stone drawing him in with some kind of magical force.

Once Pitch got within range of the stone, he got a better look at it. He brushed his hand through his dark hair in a flustered way as he observed the stone. But his observations lasted for only a few moments as the stone seemed to not show any signs of life.

Pitch suddenly began to feel foolish for his fear as he looked back up to the skylight that showed the full image of the moon. Pitch shook his head, "My dear old friend… you have seriously lost it, all that blinding light… just to show me a stone?" He snorted.

Suddenly the horses roared in warning as the stone began to glow. Pitch saw his shadow get coasted on the floor as another bright light flooded the room.

Jumping back in alarm, Pitch raised his arms up as black sand circled him; preparing to attack whatever was getting ready to show up.

Suddenly, the stone released Northern Lights that came casting brightly within the room. The rainbow lights came flowing around Pitch and his servants like a river floating on air. The lights danced all along the walls from the crystal.

Pitch watched in speechlessness, his mind unable to grasp the purpose of these lights. Pitch watched the lights as his black sand evaporated back into his clothes.

Pitch looked up to the moon in question, "What… _are you trying to do?"_

Suddenly the light's gentle flow bursted like fireworks as they exploded. Pitch was knocked back onto his buttocks as the powerful blasts formed rings of blue fire around him. Coldness suddenly caught Pitch's breath, suffocating him as the air became dangerously cold, even to cold for Pitch to stand.

He coughed violently as the lights continued to get brighter, then suddenly what happened; filled Pitch with a very fearful feeling.

The strewed out lights suddenly began to fuse together. Each dark ray fused with another stream of bright light ray as the lights began to artistically twist and turn together, almost as if dark and light were in perfect harmony. Then, after a few moments of melding together, the lights suddenly took the form of a large winged creature.

Pitch stared in horror at the symbol, for the shape appeared to be a bird, but there were some details that told Pitch otherwise.

The creature had, from what Pitch could see, had two large eagle like wings. It held four long muscular legs, the back legs resembling that of a lion and the front legs resembled the legs and feet of a eagle.

A long cat like tail came slithering out from the creature's back side, but instead of hair at the tip of tail, it sported long feathers.

A thick neck supported the creature's head, with large feathers running down its back like spines on a dragon.

Long pointed ears stuck out from the sides of the creature's head as a long thick hook shaped beak covered the front of its face. The beak had large razor sharp looking teeth that rested within its jaws. Its head appeared to be similar to that of an eagle, but yet it ears and large teeth that rested in its jaws.

But what really caught the boogeyman's attention, was the fact the gryphon like creature had white fur, but with blue feathers. It almost seemed like… ice cycles were dangling from the creature's feathers.

Pitch slowly crawled backwards in fear as the giant light symbol glared at him. Its blue eyes seemed to bore into Pitch's soul as it froze his very blood till he could no longer breath.

Suddenly the creature formed out of lights spread its giant wings. It shot up like a bullet from its standing point. It soared brutally, yet gracefully through the dark room as its large hulking body zig zagged back and forth.

Pitch watched with feelings unknown as the creature suddenly dove within the stone that sat on the black metal mantle in the center of the floor.

As soon as the creature was absorbed and disappeared into the stone, Pitch was once again drawn towards the stone. Still in shock at what he just saw, Pitch approached the crystal very slowly, still afraid that the massive creature might come back out and chomp him in half.

Suddenly the stone began to vibrate as it rapidly changed colors, causing Pitch to jump back again. But this time, much to his surprise, something different happened.

Pitch watched in blissfulness as the stone suddenly began to form a transparent human sized image of something or… somebody.

He watched inquisitively as the transparent blue light seemed to be forming a mysterious figure. The light shifted and twisted as it began to take the shape of a human being.

Pitch squinted his eyes and he came closer to observe the holographic like image standing on top of the stone. Once the image was finally done forming, Pitch immediately took notes.

The image of said-human appeared to be tall with long arms. The image of the person wore a baggy black jacket that was torn at the sleeves, along with knee-length cargo shorts that were also ripped at the tips.

A belt hung freely from the loops of the pants as it appeared to have not been fastened all the way. Pitch's eyes darted back towards the jacket, as he noted that the figure was wearing a blue t-shirt with white frost like patterns marking the shirt. He also noticed the person wasn't wearing any shoes, like Jack Frost?

Pitch scratched his chin in confusion at the image, for he couldn't entirely view the mysterious figure at the person was wearing his or her's hood on, so it was hard to tell what the face looked like. But that didn't halt the boogeyman's inspection as he began to move to observe the figure from the back.

The harvester of nightmares also observed the hooded figure appeared to be an older teen or a young adult. Estimating the figure to be either sixteen or eighteen years old.

As he observed the figure from a different angle, he notified that figure appeared to be quit athletic, for decent size muscle tone clearly showed up through the person's clothing.

But it was still difficult to decide that factor for the rest of the body as the person was wearing baggy torn clothes. At first Pitch began to wonder if this figure was Jack Frost in different clothing, but after seeing the impressive physical stamina of the figure soon told him otherwise.

As he finished that observation, he finally made it to the very back,. There his eyes widen in shock at what he saw, there the person had a long lion like tail with eagle feathers sitting at the very tip of the tail. Similar to the creature's that he had seen moments ago.

Now alarmed, the boogeyman began to get a bad feeling. He quickly circled the image, now looking for details that might give him an answer.

The figure was in a standing position, as he/she was holding some sort of medium sized staff that had spines wrapped all around it. But instead of looking at the stick said-human was holding, his eyes quickly went to viewing the figure's hands.

The person was wearing navy blue fingerless gloves, with slightly thick knuckles balled up tightly around the staff it was holding. But that is not what caught the boogeyman's attention, what did was not the fingerless gloves… but the fact the figure had large curved talons stretching from the points of its finger tips.

Pitch shuttered at the sight, for something about these details were beginning to frighten him. But another feeling soon grasped the nightmare king as his searching eyes soon slowly stopped scanning the figure's body… then slowly he raised his gaze up to the face of the figure that was hidden behind its hoody.

There, Pitch tried to decide wither or not this figure was male or female. The body of the being was similar to jack frost, but the person was a tad bit more broad then Jack. As these thoughts raced through Pitch's mind, he slowly began to lean in closer to the figure's face. Still trying to figure out this mystifying being, he reached his hand out to somewhat touch the image.

Even though he couldn't physically touch it, he pretended to put his fingers under the person's chin. There he suddenly noticed hair seeping out from the side of the being's neck. The hair wasn't very long, but it appeared long enough to go past the shoulders a little bit.

The hair was straight with barely visble waves at the tips of the person's hair. Pitch looked up and noticed the being had bangs that went slightly past its eyebrow line.

Suddenly, realization hit Pitch hard as he realized after viewing the hair, this being was in fact a female. Oddly enough, this seemed to frighten the king of fear even more as now he backed away in fright.

There… two bright blue eyes that glowed like orbs appeared from behind the shadow hiding her face. The image's scary blue eyes seemed to be casting some kind of spell over pitch that seemed to kill his nerves with stressful fear. The pupils within the image's eyes burned like blue fire as it sent frosty chills down the boogeyman's spine. He shivered from the sudden coldness that overlapped his body.

Finally tearing his eyes away from the scary sight, Pitch yelled to his minions. _**"Creature's! Approach me!" **_he yelled with much anger.

All the dark horses slowly made their way to their enraged master, each one shaking with fear of his wrath.

Pitch slammed his fist against the wall as he pointed to the image of the figure that he had just recently viewed. _**"This person… whoever, or whatever she is… I don't know why; but I feel as though this 'girl' might be a threat!"**_.

The nightmares look each other in question before listening on.

Pitch continued his rant, _**"Well whoever this person is, I want you to find her… and when you do… I want you to **__**kill her…"**_ he snarled with death dripping at the tip of his voice.

The horses roared in unison, they all reared up on their back legs as their front hooves went slicing through the air like scythes. Death whizzing through their fiery eyes, then all turning, each dark horse when thundering out of the nightmare zone and into the sky like. Leaving trails of black sand behind them as they galloped over the stars.

As they left, Pitch turned back to the moon resting high above his skylight. _**"I don't know what your planning old friend… but I assure you, whatever this is… you will lose…"**_ he snarled with poison dripping on his words.

With one last challenging glare towards the moon, Pitch quickly enveloped his body within his black sand. He turned towards one direction and shot into the darkness, taking every grain of dark sand and magic with him. Leaving the only thing left in the room was the magical stone with the transparent picture of the human that had caused him fear.

But as Pitch left, he had failed to notice one thing particular about the image.

The human's hair was a bright silvery white color as her eyes were as blue as moon stones. But just beneath her jacket, a very faint line of white feathers trailed down the sides of her head and covered her chest, but this was hard to notice as it was covered by her shirt and jacket.

But her eyes… were an all to familiar blue color…

* * *

_A/N: Whew that was a lot to write. I'd like to apologize for the long descriptions I gave, but I'm just paranoid with details as I like to be as descriptive as possible. _

_Despite that, my my I wonder who this mysterious person is. Obviously whoever it is, the boogeyman was awfully spooked by 'her'. For she didn't appear to be any normal girl, or even a normal human for that matter._

_Also, what happened to Toothiana and the other guardians will be further explained in the next chapter. So stay tuned, and please review, for it helps dedicate me._

_Thank you and goodnight._

_P.S. Don't assume Toothiana is dead, don't forget anything can change within this plot twisting story. Many surprises are instore for ya._


	2. Bittersweet Memories

_A/N: Hey, I'd like to thank the readers and the ones who reviewed the first chapter. Thanks for your input, as now were going to get some answers here in this chapter. _

_With that said and done- please enjoy chapter two. Be prepared… for this chapter is very bittersweet, even I flinched when writing such sad events._

_But remembering; anything can happen in this story._

* * *

Quiet as the cold… everything has always been silent, and colder then normal. More cold then the frost the he himself would create… for the love and joy of children; now his coldness no longer held the gifts as it did before…

Jack Frost sat on a hill top in the middle of Denver, Colorado. Snow blanketed the ground all around him as he shifted his bare feet over to a more comfortable position. He sat with his legs to his chest as he pressed his back against the tree that shielded him from water that fell from the sky.

Jack watched the rain droplets fall from the grey sky as he hugged his legs tightly to his chest. He bit his bottom lip as he pressed his head against his arms, hiding his face as he hugged his knees. For watching the clouds leak the sprinkles of water had become something painful to watch… for a familiar urge hit his eyes as he felt the feeling again.

He was crying again, letting his heart release all its pain and agony from the tragedy that had caused of all his suffering.

Jack's raspy breathes burned his lungs as he tried to stop his tears, for a moment of vulnerability such as this was never a easy thing to deal with.

Jack could feel his tears streak down his face and turn to ice cycles as they fell from his cheeks. He tightened his grip on his legs as the pain only grew the more he tried to fight back the tears.

For today was the mark of the 14th year anniversary that had caused all of Jack's suffering. For over fourteen generations ago, something had happened to the one that Jack Frost had loved more then life itself… then to have her be brutally torn from his arms… it completely ended his strength.

Jack closed his eyes tighter as the cycle was preparing to happen again, since the day Toothiana was taken from him… his mind would practically go into autopilot as he felt himself reminisce the days that followed to that. For this cycle… had happened to him over, over, and over again for fourteen years straight.

His life had always been dark, for he thought he had been happy during the three hundred year life span that he lived. But he soon learned what real happiness was when he and Toothiana had finally wrapped each other in their loving embrace. The day they became mates… was the happiest day of his immortal life.

Jack tightened his body up in a tighter ball as he began to remember the heart conflicting memories that brought him such joy… then led to suffering that he thought was mortally impossible.

He remembered the day after he became a full fledged guardian, the moment where Jamie hugged him made Jack realize that there was much more to life then just snowballs and fun. It was Jamie's hug that made Jack open his eyes, till he finally saw Toothiana far more clearly… and for the next four years, he had felt the power of the word _Love._

Jack finally untangled himself from his arms and legs as he sprawled out in a laying position. He let the snow cover him as he laid down, letting his eyes wander up to the full moon.

_Love… _that was the word that changed everything. Jack never knew much about this word, only basics he saw in romance movies when he'd sneak into theaters to have some reckless fun. He had seen Love as a cheesy thing that was just a myth, that those movies were just faking it. He knew those actors were just acting; he thought love was fake…

But now he knew that it was real… Love was something so much more then how anyone had tried to explain it. But the love he felt was far different then the ones he saw in the movies, oh no… _much different._

What he and Toothiana had for those four years was real… it was true and brought out the life in someone. Even through the short amount of time she spent loving him; he and her had it.

Jack rubbed his eyes, for those four years were so short, yet so wonderful. Every time he'd kiss her, he knew that he had found the one. He knew that she was what he was looking for, only she would receive his kisses. For eternity their love would last, just as they would.

Toothiana had swore to him that their love would be forever, but who would've thought that forever would be severed from a sharp knife of such a short life…

Then it happened, so fast that none of them saw it coming. So fast… none of them had a chance to fight. Toothiana had given it her all as Pitch led a surprise attack on the Tooth Palace. The attack was so fast and so strong that Toothiana didn't have time to call for back-up from her fellow guardians. So in order to defend the teeth, she threw herself in front of the massive packs of dark horses racing towards her.

Jack gritted his teeth angrily as a lone tear sparkled in his icy blue eyes; why didn't Toothiana just flee? She could've gotten them, they would've had enough time… they could've stopped Pitch and they'd still have each other. Why did she have to sacrifice herself!?

Jack looked up at the moon in deep heart break, the memory of him cradling her dying body as giant black spears imbedded in her back became all to clear for him to bare.

But what really broke Jack's heart… was that those spears were meant for him as Pitch had ambushed him. Jack had never saw it coming, so he braced himself for death as Pitch released the dark spears that rocketed towards him. But before he felt the impact, he felt a force shove him out of the way, then the only thing he heard was painful yelps; then silence…

Jack gripped his chest as he remembered begging Toothiana not to go, doing everything his desperate mind could think of. But the last thing he saw… was her slowly pull him into a sweet kiss, then looking into his eyes. She managed to speak, _"I.. love you.. Always…"_.

Then she faded into sparkles within Jack's arms as her soul took its last ghostly sigh as she slipped away.

Jack looked up at the full moon, the large white orb reflecting within the guardian of fun's eyes. He shut his eyes as he left his hair fall freely in front of his face, _"Why.." _he choked out. _"Why.. Did you take her away from us… from me..?"_

But as the same as its always been, the moon just sat there; hovering silently. The moon had never answered his questions, but what did he expect…? It never really has before, expect for when he became a guardian. But this time, he was desperate to know, _why _would Man in Moon allow such a horrible tragedy to happen?

Sighing, Jack forced himself to his feet; he quickly grabbed his staff to help support him as he stood. Those moments of memory had always weakened him when remembering, so it took a lot of his strength away when he did so.

Sighing, he took one last glimpse at the moon, making a silent prayer before he left.

Then turning, Jack slowly summoned the wind as the air lifted the thin winter spirit off the ground. As descended away, he looked back at the tree that he had sobbed his heart out to. His eyes saddened as he turned away, shutting his eyes as he felt himself bow his head.

Once Jack was out of sight, from right beneath the tree; a few small spots where his tears had fallen suddenly evaporated into the air.

The cold winds suddenly became gentle breezes as the frost covering the tree began to slip from its leaves. For cracks of the moon's rays began to break through the clouds as the rain slowly began to fade.

There right at the base of the tree, a small colorful flower suddenly began to bloom.

The moon peered down to the flower as a small ghostly sigh was heard.

_~North Pole_

Jack Frost slowly entered the workshop of the guardian of wonder, he kept his eyes glued to the floor as he walked solemnly through the halls. He made no eye contact with the yetis as they made the toys, or the grumpy elves that constantly went to hit each other when one frustrated the other.

Jack continued his descent through the halls till he reached the stairs. Looking up the vast steps, Jack sighed; for due to recent events… he really didn't feel like flying. So taking one step at a time, the guardian of fun climbed the high stairs till he reached a door.

There, he entered the main room of North's workshop and there an unsuspecting sight greeted him.

There in front of him, stood North, Bunnymund, and Sandman. Each one had a worried look on their faces.

North was the first to speak up to break the silence, "Jack… are you being ok?" he asked quietly with his thick Russian demeanor. Crossing his tattooed arms while asking.

Jack sighed, waving his hand to dismiss their concerned faces, "I'm fine.. I just needed to go somewhere to clear my head…" he half lied. As he was unwilling to mention the break down he experienced while sitting in the rain on a mountain top.

Bunnymund sighed, letting himself be the next one to speak up. "Hard to believe that… it's been nearly fourteen years since that day.. Huh mate?" he asked solemnly.

Sandman raised his hands to his eyes as he rubbed his tear docks, using his sand to form the shapes of tears above his head.

Jack didn't answer Bunnymund as he just simply looked away, letting his eyes drift towards the places where Toothiana had once stood when they would have meetings like this in North's workshop.

North watched Jack, he sighed sadly, concern reflecting off his eyes as he let his thick arms drop to his sides. North slowly made his way over to Jack Frost, then before Jack could look up; the leader of the guardians caught the white haired boy in a hug.

"_Oh Jack Frost…" _North spoke with his head dipped and eyes shut. "I know the feeling you're going through is very hard… for life is never easy to deal with".

Jack Frost hesitantly returned the hug with the large man as he pressed his head against his stomach; his tears threatening to fall once again. _"Why did this happen…?" _he asked his fatherly figure as he raised his eyes to meet North's eyes.

North removed one of his arms and placed his large hand on Jack's head, still remaining in his comforting embrace. "Jack… things happen in life for a reason… and Toothiana's sacrifice was the biggest thing she'd ever done… because-".

Jack looked up as North paused his sentence.

North then smiled down as Jack, "Because she gave her life for not only the children… but for us… that's something that we will always remember".

Jack quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. He returned his gaze back up to North, he nodded in agreement… but his look still told North everything.

Then North released Jack Frost from his embrace, then knelt down at eye level with the surprised young guardian. North put his thick finger beneath Jack's chin and coaxed him to look straight into his eyes, "Jack… remember that goodbyes are never really forever, even for immortals."

Then removing his hand from beneath Jack's chin, he placed his palm over jack's chest, motioning to his heart. "Toothiana is still with us, as her love is still within you.. For remember _Life has funny ways of making things happen…". _

Then leaving a confused looking Jack, North turned his back to face his other comrades. For despite their heart broken faces, North knew deep down… that this was only the beginning of something new.

* * *

_A/N: Well there is chapter two, and hope you all enjoyed it. (Please forgive any spelling errors as I was in a rush to type this one)_

_Now you know what happened to Toothiana as Pitch attacked the palace quickly before she had time to get help. But when help did arrive, Pitch was prepared and went after Jack Frost, but before he could end him; Toothiana took the blow for him._

_But is Toothiana really gone? I don't know, as it seems North knows something that no one else does. Stay tuned for chapter three._

_Reviews are really appreciated, thanks and have a goodnight._


	3. Accident

_A/N: Hello folks, thanks for your patience. So thanks for your reviews, always appreciated and thanks to the readers who gave me some really good tips to help improve my writing. Grateful for that, and I'll try to fit the story to everyone's satisfaction. _

_So anyways, now we're finally at the chapter where a the mystery character is revealed. I wasn't sure how to introduce her, so I decided to sort of have her narrate small proportions of this chapter, just to explain her thoughts a tad bit. _

_Anyways with that said and done, sit back and enjoy chapter 3._

_P.S. This character is not Toothiana. But in some ways, you may see some slight similarities._

* * *

The moon shown high within the sky as its star filled palace gazed brilliantly down to the civilians bellow.

Snow flakes flew over a small town in Colorado, the small bundles of frost gently rode the wind as they drifted over the town's trees and covered the ground in its white glory.

Within the snow, bare foot prints could be seen walking through the white land, making a path through the thick snow.

"_I've been around for decent amount of time._

_Perhaps about eighteen years, give or take?_

_Well no matter how long; I was here for a good bit of my life time"_

A hooded figure walked along the side of a highway around midnight, no ounce of light guiding the mysterious person as she walked.

Well… there was one ounce of light keeping the figure's walk slightly alit. The full moon shown fully in all of its majesty as it acted as the figure's own personal lantern.

"_I can't exactly remember __everything__ about myself._

_I recall every past event that happened to me in life._

_But for some odd reason, I cannot remember past the day I first opened my eyes_

_I was four years old when I first 'woke up' supposedly"_

The hooded figure was extremely tall; she had wide shoulders with long strong arms crammed within her pockets as she walked. Her head was dipped as medium length long frost colored hair could been seen hanging out from the sides of her hood.

Despite the tall broad person, that was not the details that would surprise people. What was really surprising about this person, was the fact that she was walking through knee deep snow with only long knee-length shorts on. She wore no socks, or shoes. Just the long thick shorts that were slightly torn at the tips.

Then slightly stopping from her emotionless walk, she held a long metal staff that was covered in thorns as she used it as a walking stick.

Two giant, powerful looking wings suddenly stretched out from behind her back as she raised her head a tad bit. The wings were covered in feathers as strong and as thick as steel, the feathers on the top were a bright silvery white as the feathers beneath the broad wings were a dark navy blue.

Then, the figure turned to stare up at the full moon. There she removed her hood as her bright blue eyes mimicked the moon's glow as they pierced the sky as she let all her hair fall out. Her face was very pale, there on the sides of her head were long white feathers that could be mistaken for thin hair that traveled down her cheeks and ended at her jaw line.

"_My name… is Jackie._

_How do I know? Well, believe it or not, the moon told me so._

_But that's the only thing the moon has ever told me._

_But I'm not disturbed at the fact that I can hear a huge planet talking to me._

_But really the moon didn't need to explain anything else._

_Cause I knew the moment I opened my eyes… that I was different"_

After many of hours of waiting, the moon had finally set as the sun slowly began to take its turn in the sky. The huge bright star of inferno fire raised over the mountain tops as the warm of its rays shot down like bullets to earth, warming the spots its fingertips of light touched.

Children that had been sleeping soundly had finally began to awaken with the sun's brightness. Each kid jumped out of bed and ran to their respected bathrooms; each washing up to prepare for another day.

People soon began to take to the streets; one by one each person left their dwellings and reached to their cars. Starting up their engines as each adult went to work as each kid made their way to school.

The snow was very deep, but amazingly beautiful as it sparkled over the daytime's morning rays.

Each kid was thrilled with the snow, each one anxious to get home and to begin playing in it. But others were disappointed as they still had to go to school… but that disappointment would quickly be exterminated as one thought had crossed everyone's mind.

It was almost Christmas, and now was the perfect time to be thinking about it as it was just early December. So with that being the main thought on every person's mind, many plans were made to go shopping and prepare for the happiest time of the year.

Jackie sat besides a tree, watching kids leave on giant yellow buses as they were taken to school and adults as they left in their own transportation to their respected jobs.

Jackie smiled, she could never understand these strange customs, but one thing she did know; was Christmas. And one thing she knew all to well, was that tt was the happiest time of the year. Then when it was happiest time of the year, it meant it was time to have some fun.

And _'fun' _in Jackie's vocabulary meant pranks and some serious fighting in the snow. Well, not violent fighting; just play fighting as kids would playfully tackle each other and throw snow at each other.

Jackie smiled as she reached up and rubbed her gloved covered hands together. For despite the freezing temperature, she wasn't cold. Actually come to think of it, Jackie has never been cold, no matter how cold it got. It was like in some ways she was immune to it, and every time the snow melted; she found herself actually leaving the area in search of a new area that was covered with frost. It seemed like an odd thing for other people to do, but really she didn't have a home. So whenever one place stopped fitting her interest, she found it necessary to leave and search for another place that would fit her needs till that place stopped working.

Suddenly the sound of laughter caught the girl's attention. Quickly looking up, she took notice to a older man holding a little girl's hand.

Jackie's heart seemed to melt bitterly at the sight as she watched the obvious father holding his daughter's hand as he helped her walk through the snow. The young girl giggled in joy as she clutched her father's hand with her tiny fingers.

Jackie watched as the pair held each other's hands; she felt herself instinctively intertwine her fingers together as she felt a slight feeling of loneliness creep up on her. Jackie eventually looked away from the happy pair as they disappeared behind the winter's fog, their laughter lingering away as well.

Once she was by herself, Jackie sighed as she remembered the father holding his daughter's hands. Their fingers grasping each other's tightly in a loving way stung Jackie a tad bit, but why? Why did it bother her so?

Well she didn't know why; but she did know something like that was never going to happen to her…

By answering her own question, Jackie removed the gloves she wore. There instead of seeing hands like the pair of humans had; she saw… something completely different.

Instead of skin with slight arm hair and finger nails, dark grey scales covered her hole hand and half of her forearm. Her forearms and hands looked exactly like the legs of an eagle, but however there was still some human like traits in there. Such as she still had five fingers, an opposable thumb and knuckles. The shape of her arms and hands were atleast human…

But the most shocking thing for others to see, was not the dark grey scaly looking skin, but infact that giant silver talons that extended themselves out from the tips of each of her fingers.

The talons were huge and clearly over grown as they were quit thick. They were as sharp as razors and could cut through almost any kind of metal.

Jackie sighed as she looked at her talon covered hands. She looked away as she quickly slipped the large wool gloves back over them. For the gloves she wore were not to keep her hands warm, but hide them from other's seeing.

Jackie sighed at the precautions she had to take before going anywhere in public. For if people saw her hands, they'd know she was different. But that was not all she had to hide.

Jackie also noticed that since she was younger, she had… what appeared to be a long lion like tail with feathers at the tip. Well she had no trouble hiding those parts as all she had to do was stuff her 'tail' in her pants. She just had to be careful with how she sat down.

And the final thing she had to hide, was the giant white and blue wings she had to haul around on her back. This part was more difficult to hide, but luckily for her, her jacket was big enough to hide her wings; plus her wings were flexible enough to completely drape themselves around her shoulders like a cape.

After a few moments of observing her clothing that were hiding her 'different' features. She soon let her mind wander to other things; such as the approaching holidays. _'H'm… maybe I could go walking and look at the lights again this year', _she complicated to herself.

Just as Jackie was about to get up from her spot and walk around like she's done countless times before; something cold had suddenly slammed into her face.

Jackie jumped back as she quickly wiped the snow away from her face, "What the heck was that?" she asked out loud as she looked around. But she turned just in time to see a incoming snowball.

The freshly made snowball flew at lightning speed as it zipped through the air and pelted the white haired girl in the face. Jackie stumbled back a few steps when the freezing ball of frost smacked her in the face, yet again. Jackie buckled her knees in a locked stance as she quickly wiped the snow from her face. Her blue eyes scanned the area for the owner of the snowballs.

Then the sound of laughter of a nearby group of young kids hit her ear drums as Jackie looked over in the kids' direction.

Her alarmed stage dropped as she sighed and smirked; she should've known it was just a bunch of kids. But that thought was quickly quieted as all the kids suddenly began to throw snowballs at her.

Jackie raised her arms and shielded her face from ongoing snowballs targeting her. Then smiling, the tall girl quickly caught on, on what they wanted to do.

Quickly shifting her feet, the white haired girl dove behind a nearby street light as more snowballs were thrown in her direction. Grinning, she quickly dug her hidden talons into the snow, then making a couple of snow balls; she turned and threw them right back.

All the kids began to giggle with excitement as they all scattered for cover. Each claimed their own fort; some hiding behind mail boxes; others sheltering themselves behind cars, or others trying to hide behind trashcans. Once each kid found their own hiding spot, the game was on.

Snowballs flew everywhere like war zone as each frosty bullet zoomed out into the air to claim its next victim.

Laughter as loud as sirens filled the air as some kids were hit by snowballs. Jackie smiled wildly with the adrenalin rush as she was like a snowball making machine; throwing snowballs at the speed of light. Each of her snowballs hitting each kid, meeting their target each time she threw it.

After about an hour of throwing, each of her snowballs have hit every kid as she herself was barely hit a few times. Just as she stood up to claim her victory, Jackie was suddenly tackled by a group of giggling fit kids.

Jackie grunted in surprise as the kids practically bull-dozed her into the ground. First she was shocked as each kid hugged her and laughed, as if they were grateful she played with them? Then, their laughter finally got to her as she too began to laugh along with them.

Then using brute strength, she toppled the other kids over as she began to tickle them. Each kid that she could grab would suddenly get a tickle attack, as the other kids that tried to run away would be pinned under her feet.

"Oh so you little monsters think you can take me!?" she laughed as she managed to grab every kid in her strong arms. Never stopping in the tickle fest as each kid was practically howling with laughter. Some of the kids had managed to slip out of her strong grasp, each of the escapees took the advantage of their freedom to jump on Jackie and pin her. This time, the kids used team work to pin the strong girl as they returned the tickle with revenge.

Jackie laughed as she tried with all her might to crawl out from the under the kids literally sitting on top of her. "Oh you little brutes are just to much! Ok I surrender!" she laughed as each kid laughed to.

The fun had never been so amazing to feel as Jackie played along with kids. She had managed to get into a sitting position, and once she did; she began to poke each kid playfully. But as she played with them; she failed to notice that her right glove had slipped off.

Suddenly a pained yelp scratched everyone's ears; causing the air to grow dead silent.

Jackie's moment of happiness suddenly was halted as she quickly scanned the small group of kids for the source of the sound.

Then she found the owner as a small whimpering kid sitting on the ground with tears staining his cheeks. Jackie's face was flustered with confusion as she faced the kid, wondering what was wrong. She immediately noticed that kid was holding his arm, he was staring up at her with fear stricken eyes.

Jackie stood up, confusion written all over her face. "Hey kid, you oka-" suddenly she stopped when she noticed large red splotches staining the snow. She stared at the spots, then slowly bringing her vision up to the kid; she noticed that blood was dripping from between the young boy's fingers as he held his arm.

Jackie's mind froze as she stared at the boy's arm, unable to figure out what had caused this. "Kid.. How did you get tha-" she was cut off when she noticed the fear in the kid's eyes. The deathly fearful look he got in his eyes… was directed towards her.

Jackie stared at the boy, then the other kids. Then slowly looking down, Jackie's heart stopped.

There on her right hand, her glove had fallen off; exposing five of her giant silver talons. Her talons… that had red stains of blood dripping from the tips.

Jackie stared at her talons, then back at the kid's arm. She noticed the tears falling from the boy's eyes. Now officially scared, every kid backed away from Jackie.

Before anything else could happen, Jackie turned and as fast as lighting, she ran towards the trees. Feeling the fearful and pained looks of the kids and the boy she had hurt watch her leave.

_~Woods_

It was almost dusk as Jackie slowly walked through the woods. She had recently ran out of breath a few hours ago; but that still didn't stop her from trying to get as far away from the kids as possible.

After walking a little further, Jackie finally came to rest next to a frozen river. She sat on a large stone that rested near the solid river banks. She sighed as she set her metal staff down for a moment.

Jackie rested her elbows on her knees, she stared down at the river; looking at reflection within the ice. Her dark blue eyes flashed brightly as deep sadness clearly showed through her expression. Then looking back down, she looked back at her hand that had scratched the kid.

The gripping her fist tightly, she turned around and slammed her fist within the ice, shattering the thick ice into thousands of pieces. She buried her head within her palms with great frustration. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt him! My god how could I be so stupid to play with kids like that!? I should've known…".

She sighed, she looked at the frozen river. Seeing her broken image within the ice she shattered with her anger. She shook her head, pressing her legs to her broad chest, "I didn't mean to…"

Then looking back up; she took one last glimpse of the full moon. Her eyes creased with severed sadness as the moon's reflection appeared in her eyes.

Soon, the moon was the last thing she saw before sleep over took her.

* * *

_A/N: Man, shocker huh?_

_Well obviously Jackie has a good heart; but of course accidents happen. Lets see where her role will go with this._

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, please forgive any spelling errors. _

_Reviews are really appreciated, so thank you._

_And have a good night._


	4. Bizarre Wounds

_A/N: Hey people, thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait. I sort had a short moment of writer's block; but not to worry I found it. _

_So.. You all made some pretty cool guesses on who Jackie might be; but remember don't make a full descion yet; for anything can happen. _

_So anyways, now we're going to get to the interesting sides here. Anyways sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter four ;)_

* * *

"Curses!" a deep yell was heard throughout the forest as crows squawked in fear and flew off into the night sky in alarm.

"Dam! This is finally start to get to my ever lasting nerves!" the voice boomed once again. Thousands of black sand horses coward in the corner of the shadow realm of the nightmare king. Each one fearing the upbringing of their master's fury.

Pitch slammed his hands into the table that held the stone which projected the image of the mysterious girl on top. Pitch had his back arched and head down as he glared at the floor, his hands firmly planted on the table that he had sat the stone down on top of it.

Pitch didn't need to look up at the transparent image of the mysterious girl to tell that she was looking at him, as if her holographic eyes were taunting him. Taunting him into doing something stupid, or… _daring _him to leave the safety of the shadow realms to come looking for her himself.

Pitch snarled with his ugly grey teeth as he glared back up at the image. "Fourteen years… fourteen generations I've spent looking for you… but yet, you remain allusive to me," he harbored deeply and tore his eyes away from the frustrating image.

He slammed his fist into the wall as he yelled in anger, he glared with all his hate up towards his skylight that showed the moon. "Man in Moon! Whatever you're planning, where ever this person is… I will find her, and I swear on my own grave that I will kill her!" Pitch yelled his deathly promise.

He sneered, drawing his lips back in a inevitable growl. Then turning around, he faced his minions whom all jumped in fright. They neighed quietly as they lowered their heads in deep submission, not daring to look their master straight in the eyes.

Pitch grinned sickly and laughed his creepy laugh that gave him his name _'the boogeyman'_. Bowing his head, Pitch slowly walked over to his giant globe; similar to the one that North posses to keep track of children's beliefs in his workshop.

"Tell me…" Pitch began out loud, obviously speaking to his minions without facing them. "Every light on this globe represents a child who still believes in those pathetic guardians… right?"

The dark sand horses looked at each other, obviously they know that's what the lights on the globe mean. But still, they listen on contently.

Pitch ran his long vein covered fingers over each individual light, "Each light, as you already know… Is my weakness." Then his face retorted to a slight aggravated appeal "But now.. They're our advantage… for fourteen years my pets; we have searched every light on this globe… searching every angle of this planet, every child… looking for this _girl.."_

The horses looked at each other, not quit sure what to make of their master's view point. Some of them began to think that searching for one person for fourteen years has fried his brains. But of course they kept those thoughts quiet.

Suddenly, Pitch Black whirled around, startling his horses with his sudden movement change. His eyes burned with such a fiery hate that even the dark horses thought that Pitch was incapable of. He quickly flashed in front of his minions; then charging up his anger- he verbally lashed out at them.

"_**We've spent fourteen years trying to get this girl! With each passing day my powers are growing weaker! And if we don't find her soon; our powers will be sealed forever!"**_

Suddenly Pitch noticed that his horses were no longer trembling in fear; this fact angering him more. But then he noticed that his horses were looking past him; looking at the globe.

Pitch's anger was replaced with confusion as he followed his horses' gazes towards his globe. Pitch observed the lights, then he looked back at his minions in question.

Just as Pitch was about to demand what the hell they were staring at; suddenly a odd light caught Pitch's eye. "Huh? What is this?" he questioned as he slowly moved closer to the globe.

There on the giant map, surrounded by all the other gold lights of children that believed; there was one light that appeared to be flickering off and on. Pitch tilted his head, for what really caught his attention… was the light was actually changing colors.

Pitch reached an outstretched hand and touched the strange light that stood out from the others. The light obviously meant something was going on with a particular kid. Pitch rubbed his chin in question, "Apparently… there is a small boy in USA that seems to be having trouble?"

Then; Pitch's eyes became wide- for this was not a normal thing he had ever seen. He'd know abnormal since he's spent years studying his globe; glaring at the lights that represented faithful children. But this light… was different, its almost as if… a child has seen something, but yet his very will power has been hurt?

Pitch gave a sincere look as he rubbed his thumb over the odd light, "Something is off; for I've never seen this before. The light is not going out, so he seems to still have faith… but yet it blinks?" Pitch looked up at his skylight to observe the moon, then he brought his attention back on the light. "But what does this mean…? I know those goody guardians would never hurt a child, but.. This can only be done by-"

Suddenly his eyes snapped open wide as realization suddenly hit Pitch. "Its… _her," _he growled while grinning savagely. Quickly turning the globe at a alarming rate, Pitch ran his finger over the lights; pinpointing the flickering lights location. "Aha! A small town in eastern Colorado…" then quickly turning around, he gathered his horses around and directed their attention to the map.

"See this spot!?" he yelled quickly, "Go to this location- find this kid… for this may be our only league on finding the girl. _**NOW GO!"**_.

The horses jumped up into the air and galloped out of the shadow realms and shot up into the sky like jet engines. Each one panting heavily and angrily as they headed towards the exact location of the flickering light of a child in distress.

As his minions left, Pitch slowly turned to his globe and chuckled; he rested his evil gaze on the dimming light. "Soon… she will meet her fate… and I will be released".

_~Colorado _

The winds blew rapidly as the snow covered the ground even deeper then it has the previous day. For it was only noon at the sun still has not even fully came into view. The blizzard that blew over had become so bad that some adults had to stay the night at their jobs.

But however, one person could be seen braving the elements as they pushed through the storm bravely. A tall, skinny brown haired man could be seen treading through the snow- struggling against the wind as he walked.

That man appeared to be twenty years old as he kept himself tightly wrapped up inside his winter clothes; trying desperately to keep himself warm. His hands were jammed in his pockets as his white teeth were chattering.

He walked up a few slopes, trying to avoid trucks that managed to drive through this white mess. But it was hard to tell the difference between a road and sidewalk when the snow was about six inches deep.

The young man continued to walk till he finally came upon a medium sized log cabin resting in the hill. The man looked up with his smooth chocolate brown eyes as he viewed the house that glowed with candle light through the thick snow storm. Tightly scrunching his arms against his body, he quickly shuffled towards the house.

Once he made it to the front door, he applied a few soft knocks on the door; while ringing the doorbell for good measures. He waited.

There the sight he had been waiting to see; a man in his late thirties came to the door. The man was shorter then him, but he was much more brawny, plus stronger features. Smiling in politeness, the older man invited the younger man in.

"Jamie! So happy to see you again, I sort of was expecting you here a few days earlier", the short hulky man stated with a slight sense of hindrance in his voice.

Jamie turned to the man and smiled, "Well Mr. Kurt; it's sort of hard to grab a train to Colorado in my town when its around Christmas time" Jamie chuckled with a sly grin.

The man known as Kurt smiled sincerely, but then his sincere smile turned to a look of slight distress. "But still… I'm glad you came when you did; I understand you're training in the medical field… and you're the only person I could get to on time for my son…".

Jamie removed his gloves as a look of seriousness over-took his expression. "You told me over the phone the your kid received a injury that no doctor around here could treat?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes… I took him to several hospitals, but so far all of them said the same thing… that his wounds were something never seen before…". Kurt spoke grimly, his voice full of hurt.

Jamie looked up the stairs that apparently lead to Kurt's son's room. "Unfamiliar wounds? Well let me see, I'll see what I can do".

Kurt nodded in approval as he led the thin man up the stairs and into his son's room.

Jamie slowly entered the room that Kurt motioned him to enter; as soon as he entered, he immediately took into his surroundings. The room was dark and covered with wallpaper of superhero's while the corners were littered with comic books and action figures. Basically; Jamie concluded: a typical boy's room.

There a light blue colored bed was located to the far right side of the wall; it rested near a large window that showed all the snow flailing around outside. There a sick seven year old laid on the bed, tightly wrapped up in the covers as he shook like a leaf in the autumn winds.

Jamie sighed nervously as he slowly went over the boy's bed. "Kurt, you say your son received a wound that caused him to get sick…" Jamie analyzed as he pressed his palm against the boy's forehead, making the kid shiver to the foreign touch. "Can you show me where his wound is?"

Kurt nodded, "Of course…" he replied in his deep monotone voice.

Jamie watched as Kurt slowly made his way over to the bed. Once there, he knelt down and gently pulled his kid's arm from the thick wad of blankets his son had tangled himself up in. Jamie's eyes widened slightly as he saw the huge thick bandages that wrapped around the kid's right arm.

Kurt put his large hand gently on his son's arm, his moistening eyes clearly showing his sadness. "Four days ago… my son left school with his friends, I figured that they were hanging out and having snowball fights like they do everyday; which didn't bother me.. But then-"

Kurt's voice got caught in his throat, as he hesitated to continue. "But then… he came home, and his arm was covered in blood, with five huge scratches lining his forearm."

Jamie's eyes widen in shock, "Scratches? Did you ask him how he got them?"

Kurt nodded, "Of course I did… but the fear in his eyes; I've never seen this kind of look before…" Kurt groaned in slight agony at the memory as he diverted his gaze to the floor.

Jamie put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt… tell me what happened, what did your son do?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip, "You're going to find this crazy… but when my son told me what happened; he said he and some friends had a snowball fight with this other kid that he didn't know." Kurt paused, trying to remember his son's description of the person, "My son told me… the kid looked about eighteen and the teen seemed really nice as he supposedly played well with them."

Jamie looked in slight confusion as he observed the boy's wounds, "He had a snowball fight with a kid he didn't know? Did the teen give him those scratches?"

Kurt slowly nodded, "He said… the teenager was very tall and wore thick gloves and a long black jacket, and that _'he' _was wearing no shoes or shocks when it was freezing outside." Kurt then looked up, as if he left out one important fact, "And he said the teen had white hair."

There Jamie jumped in surprise, "W-white hair? A-are you… s-s-ure?" he asked with sheer shock.

Kurt looked at Jamie oddly, "Well.. From I can remember; yea. He said the kid was also very tall and was carrying some kind of weird stick."

Jamie suddenly scrunched up his face. "Well whoever did this, don't worry sir- I'll treat your son to the best I can, and we'll file a police report later".

With that, Kurt nodded and turned to leave the room as he went downstairs to grab some drinks for everyone.

Just as Kurt left, Jamie turned to look at the falling snow through the dark sky. He sighed, _'Oh Jack Frost… I hope you didn't do this…'_

As Jamie turned away from the window and began to observe the young boy's wounds; he failed to notice many pairs of burning orbs glaring in through the window. Watching him…

* * *

_A/N: Surprise surprise, looks like we have a special guest. A twenty year old Jamie ;)_

_Jamie will be a big part of this story, I wont tell ya in what ways; but you'll find out eventually. _

_So yea, Jamie is now a doctor's assistance who's training to become a full fledged doctor. He's sort of taking on field work over the country so he can get his credits faster. But despite being twenty, Jamie still believes in the guardians as strongly as he did when he was six _(when he first met Jack Frost) _So he still gets seasonal visits by Jack and the others. _

_Also in this story, Jamie looks __exactly __like Jack Frost did before he died and became the guardian of fun. _

_Anyways please review, it helps dedicate me. _

_And stay tuned for chapter five, thanks and good night ;)_


End file.
